tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Sol is a YLW Soldier Freak created by Jillian189. The twin brother of Mani, Sol is the god of the Sun and the self-styled protector of Earth. His theme is Immortal by Thomas Bergersen. Biography The true origins of Sol and his twin brother Mani remain a mystery, but it's often rumored that they are the reincarnations of the Sun and Moon, who gave up their celestial forms to protect the world they watched over for millennia. To this day, Sol has neither confirmed nor denied this. Over time, Sol grew extremely disillusioned with Freaks after constantly seeing their chaotic, cruel, and violent behavior. In contrast, his brother Mani fell in love with Earth and dedicated himself to helping its people. Feeling neglected and ignored, Sol turned his resentment into a rage that he vented on his brother. After learning that Mani adopted a pair of Scout twins as his children, Sol became so furious that he chased after his brother with the intent to punish. In response, Mani fled to protect his new family from Sol's wrath. This caused both demigods to neglect Earth, leaving the Freaks to their own devices. Their schism also brought them into conflict with Gaia, the living representation of Earth. Driven mad by Earth's hellish state, she attempted to destroy the Sun and Moon for bathing the Earth in blood. Realizing that Gaia would end up destroying everything if she succeeded in killing them, Sol and Mani put aside their differences long enough to confront Gaia. After a long yet horrific battle, the demigods sealed most of Gaia's powers, turning her into a normal Freak. The terrible experiences caused Sol to realize that he let his emotions and hatred for Freaks destroy his relationship with Mani, so he apologized to his brother and reconciled with him, vowing to work together better in the future. He is currently helping Mani in alleviating the damages caused by their schism and restoring order to Earth. Appearance Sol is a YLW Soldier who wears a Hero's Hachimaki, the Shaolin Sash, the Shogun's Shoulder Guard, and the Menpo, all colored "Australium Gold" to signify his connections to the Sun. He carries a Half-Zatoichi sword with him at all times. Personality and Behavior Sol is a person known for his pride. Due to his great power, he often feels confident that he can take on anything by himself, making him a bit reckless. His pride can also make him hold grudges for a very long time, even over perceived insults. He mostly sees all Freaks as inferior people who are only good at being chaotic, cruel, and violent, though he makes exceptions in the rare few. Due to being (supposedly) the Sun's reincarnation, Sol is also short-tempered and is easily set off by the smallest things. As the most outspoken of the duo, he is very emotional to the point of often exaggerating his reactions (ex. when he's happy, he's ecstatic; when he's angry, he's furious). It is possibly because of his very nature that his moods are constantly in flux. Despite his brutish personality, Sol cares deeply for Mani and he's very protective of him. He also knows that his impulsiveness and fury tend to cause problems for his twin brother and secretly regretted his part in their schism. However, his own pride often prevents him from openly admitting his mistakes. Sol is a foil to Mani, his twin brother. Unlike Mani, he often acts impulsively in the face of danger. Due to his emotional instability, he often relies on Mani to calm him down. However, while they are very close, they tend to argue over whether all Freaks deserve forgiveness and relief from their suffering. Sol believes that humanity (Freaks included) will always be violent, cruel, and petty, and feels that Mani's efforts to help will be in vain. Like many Soldiers, Sol has a devil-may-care attitude in battle, and loves fighting for the sake of it. While he favors people who can give him a good fight, he also praises those who display a sense of honor on top of proficient martial skills. Powers and Abilities * Heliokinesis -- One of his most powerful abilities, Sol can use the Sun's energy in different ways. His intimate connection to the Sun also allows him to control light and fire. Unlike Mani, whose power fluctuates with each phase of the Moon, Sol's power is consistent. ** Solar constructs -- Sol is able to create sentient beings out of solar energy. No matter their size and shape, all constructs made by Sol are completely subservient and will defend him to their deaths. They have a sensitivity to anything related to the water element and the Moon, which shows in their fiery bodies becoming dimmer the closer they are to the source. ** Solar barriers -- Sol can create protective force-fields out of solar energy with varying levels of durability. Due to his connection to the Sun, his force-fields tend to be powerful enough to withstand extended attacks. ** Solar blasts -- Sol can turn the energy of the Sun into offensive streams of intense heat. These blasts can cause substantial amounts of damage; they can either cause varying degrees of physical burns, or turn people (usually low to mid-rank Freaks) into piles of ash. ** Solar empowerment -- Sol can draw on the power of the Sun to enhance himself and his allies. Those mortals empowered by the Sun tend to gain immunity to psychic powers, limited control over solar energy, and the ability to enter a berserker-like rage. Unlike Mani, who can only empower allies during the full Moon, Sol can use this ability whenever he wants to. * Immortality -- Sol has the power to live indefinitely. He is immune to physical aging, as he looks like a normal Soldier despite being thousands of years old. * Psychic immunity -- Sol can resist most mental attacks. This makes him impervious to telepathic brainwashing. It also enables him to see through illusions and even resist Mani's psychic powers (if he concentrated enough). * Lunar sensitivity -- Sol can detect anything connected to Mani through his sensitivity to lunar energy. Since the Moon is connected to the water element, everything related to it exhibits a cold aura. Sol will get a slight shiver when at a sizable distance, but will feel as if he ran into a blizzard completely naked when he is right next to anything touched by his brother. * Twin telepathy -- Because of the intimate connection shared between the Sun and Moon, Sol shares a psychic link with his twin brother Mani. However, their bond is unique in that it is telepathic and empathic in nature, allowing them to share a deeper sense of connection than normal twins do. Not only can they share thoughts, but their emotions as well. * Healing -- Since the Sun is often associated with health, particularly the physical body, Sol has the power to heal wounds as if they never happened. However, he can only heal physical injuries; mental injuries, curses, and other magical status ailments are out of the question. He is the only one who has this ability; Mani doesn't. * Expert swordsmanship -- Sol is able to use bladed weapons with proficiency. He is especially skilled with the Half-Zatoichi, his main weapon, to where he can produce swift and clean kills. Faults and Weaknesses * Although Sol is immortal, it is possible for him to be killed. Due to his complete disregard for his own safety in battle, it is also possible for him to gain injuries that will cripple him for life, physically and mentally. * Unlike a normal psychic link, Sol and Mani's unique bond can become an even bigger disadvantage as the combined experience of mental and emotional pain can weaken them both incredibly. * Sol's fury can be detrimental for him as he may be easily provoked into attacking. Smart and cunning Freaks can use this to their advantage. ** His anger prevents him from thinking rationally, making him fight in an often predictable manner. * Sol's pride and contempt for Freaks tends to make him underestimate the strength, skills, and cleverness of his opponents. * Sol's powers can be countered by someone wielding the power of the moon, like his brother Mani. * Due to his power, Sol is often forced to restrict himself whenever he fights someone to prevent collateral damage (much to his own dismay). This may affect how he fares in battle. * Sol's tendency to hold grudges can make him target those associated with the subject(s) of his grudge(s), even though they are actually innocent. This can get him in trouble with the wrong people. Trivia *Sol's name literally means "sun" in Old Norse. *He is sometimes called "Solly" by Mani. *Sol was originally patterned after the Olympian gods from classical Greek mythology. However, he was later given human traits so as to make him more sympathetic. *Sol's name and concept were both inspired by the Norse goddess of the same name. In Norse mythology, she was destined to be devoured by the divine wolf Sköll (treachery) during Ragnarok. Despite sharing the same name, the original Sol is female, while the Freak Sol is male. *Sol's personality (especially in the later stages) was inspired by Ruby, a character from the animated children's show Steven Universe. *Sol was originally a god, but he was later rewritten to be a demigod to remove any traits of being a Mary Sue. Likewise, his brother Mani received the same treatment. *Sol was originally written as Mani's lover in reference to the incestuous elements of classic Greek mythology, but it was later excised to remove the squick factor as well as any references to homosexuality. Category:Blade Users Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Elementals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Soldiers Category:YLW Team